Electronic papers as display device have many advantages, such as, good flexibility, sharp color contrast, large visual angle, no need for backlight source, and the like. Nevertheless, electronic ink microcapsules, which are essential display units of the electronic paper, will cause a slow response in the electronic paper due to their poor dimensional uniformity. However, the outer diameters of the electronic ink microcapsules prepared in accordance with the current technique cannot achieve the target uniformity, and the capsule wall of the microcapsules exhibit poor thermal stability and sealing property, thereby resulting in problems of the electronic papers including delayed display, short service life, etc.
To address the aforesaid and additional problems, the embodiments of the present invention provide an apparatus and a method of preparing electronic ink microcapsules. The electronic ink microcapsules prepared by using the aforesaid apparatus and method exhibit good uniformity and good stability of capsule wall.